


problem solved it's dissolved

by nevermindirah



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuals in Love, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex, oh no they're coworkers, perceived power difference, the gym AU is the coffee shop AU of this fandom, this was supposed to be pwp but they love each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindirah/pseuds/nevermindirah
Summary: When they say "get you a man who does both" I'm pretty sure theydon'tmean "picks you up and eats you out against a wall and then like a week later hands you a W2 and a locker key because he's your coworker now."
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 75
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Oh My God by Pink featuring Peaches
> 
> Premise inspired by the Book of Nile group thread on Tumblr and my favorite example of the "they meet, they have just filthy hot casual sex, then then it turns out they're coworkers or roommates or their best friends are about to marry each other or some shit and now it's awkward" trope which is [the Sam/Bucky masterpiece The Best of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159379/chapters/16255589) by iwillnotbecaged.
> 
> Content warning: Booker is her coworker but NOT her boss, though their mutual boss does ask him to show Nile around the place, so her first hour on the job it might feel a little like he's her boss. He's serving respectful Brendan Fraser / Chris Hemsworth / insert your favorite himbo here vibes throughout. Booker is 38 here and Nile is uh like 26 or so.
> 
> This WIP is 75% written and will be posting every few days. If you stay til the end you'll get pegging 😏😏😏

Nile's new in town, finally about to start undergrad after doing her 6 years in the Marines. Her mom's pushing her to study business, and her mom's probably right but her heart is pulling her toward art history.

She moves into her new place a full month before classes start so she can get settled and get to know the city, maybe start to find a friend or two before the undergrad of it all gets underway. She's not trying to go to frat parties or any of that.

There's an artist-in-residence conversation one night at a gallery, and she gets a little dolled up just for the sake of it and goes by herself. She asks a question during the Q&A portion that the artist answers with a story about color and emotions that Nile knows she's going to be thinking about for a long time.

Towards the end of the Q&A, a white dude starts in on one of those "more of a comment than a question" rants, ugh. But then another white dude stands up and takes the mic out of his hand and offers it to the next person in line, a teenager who looks so excited to maybe get to talk to her hero but overwhelmed by the jackass who'd been hogging the mic.

Nile sees the other white guy pull the talky one over to sit down, and she can't hear what he says, but he says _something_ to get Mr. Full of Himself to shut up.

Nile sticks around after the event wraps to revisit some of her favorite pieces. She stands for a long time in front of this one piece, a deceptively-simple gradient from green to purple, long enough that eventually the dude from earlier, the sensible one, turns up next to her. They share a smile.

"That question you asked is making me notice things about this piece," he says.

The gallery is closing soon and the crowd is thinning out.

What the hell, she's trying to make new friends, right? "You wanna get a drink with me?"

His face lights up. "I don't drink, but there's a diner near here that's got a full bar and breakfast for dinner, if that sounds good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

They end up spending two hours at that diner, mostly talking about art and music and travel and languages. Nile mentions she was a Marine and she's about to be the oldest undergrad in her class or possibly the history of the world, Sébastien mentions he's divorced (married super young, three kids, she has custody and he has his sons one weekend a month), Nile is all "if I'd gone a different route the Corps would've had _my_ ass one weekend a month"—

The look he gives her is somehow both respectful and _filthy_.

She's had a cocktail, but she's also had pancakes, plenty sober to feel great about hopping into bed with somebody she just met. Her place is still a mess of cardboard boxes, so when he offers they could continue their conversation at his place, she says yes.

He makes them both tea that goes cold as they make out in his kitchen. His beard is soft and his hands are warm and Nile ought to be freezing in her tiny little dress when she hops up to sit on his marble countertop but she's really, really not.

When he starts to kiss down her neck like that, tongue laving at her pulse, one hand firm beneath her shoulder blades and the other running up and down her side? _Yeah._ This is happening.

She shimmies out of her panties while he's still standing between her legs. When he realizes, his fingers dig into her like lightning and he lets out a little gasp she might've missed if his face hadn't been so close to her ear.

He covers her hands with his own and slides her panties the rest of the way down her legs, maintaining eye contact the entire time. He barely grazes her skin with his fingers. She flicks one foot and then the other so her panties drop to the floor.

And then he's sinking to his knees and he is _not_ maintaining eye contact because his hands are roaming up her thighs and he's pushing up the scant inches of her dress and _fuck_ he doesn't even bother to tease at _all_ he dives right in with an open-mouthed kiss to her clit.

He's running his tongue down to where she's already so hot and slick and wanting. His nose rubs at one side of her clit as he pushes into her pussy with his tongue and _fuck_ but that feels good. She barely knows this man but she wants him so fucking bad.

And he must know it, because his hands are firm at her hips and he is PICKING HER UP and holy FUCK he is _eating her out against the wall_.

There's one of those pull-up bars over his kitchen door and Nile grabs onto it tight with one hand because holy goddamn FUCK his mouth feels _filthy_ good she does not want to be worried about her balance she wants to _enjoy_ this.

God DAMN his shoulders are solid under her thighs and his hands are gripping her ass so tight and she realizes she doesn't even need to hold onto that pull-up bar because _he's got her_.

He's gasping into her pussy like this is what he was made for, nuzzling and licking and sucking at her in relentless waves. The hem of her dress is slapping him in the face every time his face rocks up into her and it shouldn't be so hot but it really fucking is.

She feels _hungry_ for him. She wants everything at once and she wants to spend the rest of her life right here balancing on his shoulders and his hands and his face. And you know what? She doesn't want to be wearing this goddamn dress anymore.

Nile slows the pace of her hips rolling against his face, and when he moans to signal he understands what she's asking for, _oh_ , it vibrates all through her and she's glad she hasn't let go of that pull-up bar just yet.

When she's caught her breath, she brushes his hair off his forehead with her fingers, and then she clutches the hem of her dress and pulls it over her head in one fluid movement. _Now_ she can see his face and _now_ she can let herself go and trust him to catch her.

She lets her head tip back, grateful to her locs for cushioning her skull against the wall. She gets both of her hands into his hair and starts to roll her hips faster and she _whimpers_ because his tongue that was lazily circling her entrance is now dragging up to flatten against her clit and—

Dear GOD he's shifted her weight onto one of his shoulders so that he can _spread her legs wider with his other hand and FUCK he is fucking her with his thumb and those beautiful lips are sealed around her clit and she could fucking die like this and regret absolutely nothing holy FUCK_

By the time her brain comes back online, she opens her eyes to find he's looking up at her like she's a goddess, which is rich because he's still holding her up against the wall. He's got one broad hand splayed across her back now, and when he quirks an eyebrow at her and she nods, he's kneeling down and guiding her back to the floor.

He is still fully goddamn clothed, which will not do, so she stands there, leaning heavily against the wall because _damn_ , in nothing but her bra and strappy heels, and says, "Strip for me."

First things first, he wipes the back of one hand across his mouth and chin. He takes his time with it like he knows exactly how hot it is. Then he does that thing that Nile doesn't understand how it works but it's hot as fuck where he grabs his shirt at the back just below the collar and tugs it up and over his head with one hand.

No wonder he was able to eat her out against the goddamn wall like it was nothing, the guy's built like a tank. She's looking forward to getting her hands all over that chest.

His boots are lace-up, but dear God, he manages a perfectly stable tree pose to unlace each of them, and somehow he doesn't even look like he's showing off. _Fuck_ it's sexy.

And then the belt, which is soft and buttery and is giving her IDEAS as he tugs it through his belt loops, and then the jeans, which turn out to be goddamn button fly, and he's wearing boxer briefs underneath and he's got to be uncomfortable he's been hard under those tight jeans for God knows how long now—

But then in one swift move he's shucked the jeans and the boxer briefs and stepped out of them and right into her personal space where she'd been getting pretty comfortable leaning against the wall.

He leans into her like he's going to kiss her, but then skips over her mouth to the side of her neck. He mouths his way down her collarbone to the swell of her breast over her bra. His hands are skimming down her sides and back up and then his fingers are dragging down her shoulder blades and tugging roughly at the clasp against her back.

He's delicately tonguing along the edge of where her breasts spill out from the balconette and manhandling her at the same time and she is _so wet_ and her nails are dragging down his back and then she's got one hand in his hair and she _tugs_ and he takes that as his cue to finally fucking unclasp her bra and snatch it off her body.

Somehow they make it to his bed. She thinks he picked her back up and tossed her down on his bed but she really can't be sure.

However she got there, she's sinking into his sheets now, she's got one hand resting gently on his cheek and the other gripping the back of her own neck, her head resting on her forearm behind her, and the line of her body from her thigh up to her face must be a goddamn painting from how he's looking at her as he takes his sweet goddamn time rolling on that condom.

He fucks her slowly, so slowly, like he's savoring every slide of the head of his cock up and down all those nerve endings deep inside her, slow and deliberate but powerful and her tits shake with every thrust. 

He seems to notice this because he's leaning down and running his tongue up from her ribs to one nipple and he picks up the pace _just a little bit_ and he's _sucking_ on that nipple and both her ankles are digging into his ass and every time he slides into her at this new angle the thatch of hair just above his cock teases at her clit without ever giving her _enough pressure_.

She is letting him do alllllll of the work and it's _awesome_ she feels debauched and worshiped and oh _fuck_ when she arches her back just right his pubic bone gives her clit _just enough_ attention god DAMN if he stays _right the fuck there_ she's gonna come again.

He feels her arch into him and start to flutter around his dick and _God_ she feels so good and she _sounds_ so good and he keeps sucking at her nipple but he looks up through his lashes and raises an eyebrow to check in whether she wants him to keep going?

And holy fuck is he smirking at her with her tit in his mouth? Yeah this fucking guy can have a-ny-thing he goddamn wants from her _f u c k_ —

She wonders how many times he could make her come, but she's already come twice after knowing him for all of 4 hours, so she rubs her fingers through his hair and says, "I could probably come a third time if you keep doing that for long enough, but I think I'd rather let you have your turn. Fast or slow as you want."

And he moans into her breast and what was delicious suction becomes sloppy open-mouthed kisses and his pace barely increases but he's fucking into her a little harder and now he's losing the plot because he's just pressing his face into her tits and he's gasping and his pace has lost all coherence he's just dragging his dick in and out of her like he can't live without the feel of her and when he finally comes he lets out this soft little "oh" and his voice is so deep and it's so _endearing_ and she's probably gonna start to get sore if they keep this up for much longer so maybe let's just rest and enjoy the floating feeling that comes after an intense— oh— _fuck_ —

He nuzzles at her collarbone as he pulls out, and once he's taken care of the condom and come back to bed he lays down next to her with his elbow bent so he can rest his head in his hand. He's got this dumb sleepy little smile on his face and his hand's in his hair, and damn, he can do cute as well as sexy, she could get used to looking at this face.

She's lounging in his sheets like she doesn't have a care in the world, her arms folded behind her head and her locs fanning out to one side, she looks stunning and he's sure she knows it but she doesn't seem to be showing off, just enjoying the feel of his sheets and his gaze.

They lay there for a while, gently nuzzling and mouthing at each other, just for another taste of skin. They're done for tonight.

Nile doesn't stay the night. When she comes back from the bathroom, she stands at the foot of his bed looking him up and down, teeth digging into her bottom lip. "All this," she says, gesturing at the torso that was in fact a _delight_ to get her hands on, "is not worth what those cotton pillowcases will do to my hair."

She looks flirty but also serious all of a sudden, and she sits down at the foot of the bed and says, "Listen, you're sweet, I'd be down for more of this, but I just moved here and I'm about to start school and I don't want to go overboard with something new just yet. I'm gonna give you my number, and if a month from now you feel like seeing me again, text me."

He knows he's gaping at her like a fish, but he does happen to have a pen and little notebook on his bedside table, he hopes she finds analog sexy or at least charming holy fuck she is so beautiful and so _young_ is there any possible way she's actually going to let him see her again—

"I'll see myself out," she says, then she leans over him, gives him one last lingering kiss, and drops the notebook into the sheets next to him. "Good night, Sébastien."

He just lies there in the sheets completely stunned as this gorgeous woman walks bare-ass naked out of his bedroom, total confidence, and when she shuts his bedroom door behind her with a click he groans into his pillows because he knows _exactly_ what he's going to be doing in this bed all by himself every night for the next month until he can see her again.

He doesn't see her pick up her clothes off his kitchen floor, which ought to be awkward as hell, but he'd bet anything that she looks like a goddess doing it.

* * *

A week later Booker's just getting into work — Old Guard MMA Gym, it's become a new family for him as much as a vocation — when his boss waves him over to her office.

"Hey Book!" Andy says when he makes his way over to lean on the door jamb. She's rifling through papers all over her desk. "Good news, I hired somebody! She starts at 4, but I've got to go in person to get this licensing thing sorted out so I can't be here. Will you show her around, get her set up with a staff locker and the door passcodes, all that?"

"You got it, boss."

"Thanks! Her name's Freeman. She's good, and she's got some ideas for our Instagram, might bring in some new clients." Andy says all this to her mess of papers, so he leaves her to it.

She looks up from the scramble and catches his eye. "Oh and I meant to say, thanks for tracking down the right form for me. If I hadn't started this business nobody would've hired me to run it," she says with a snort. "I'd rather have a gut wound than do paperwork."

Andy doesn't know that he was a very expensive lawyer with a very serious coke habit once upon a time. She just knows he's divorced, he doesn't drink, he's diligent about his job, and he's good with paperwork.

He makes about 20% the salary he used to, and at 38 he _finally_ doesn't hate himself or his life.

Famous last words. An hour later, Freeman shows up for her first shift.

Nile "text me in September" Freeman. Jesus fucking Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WIP is 75% written but there is room to fulfill requests if anyone, say, has any ideas for positions Booker and Nile might want to try 🔥
> 
> Nile's dress is inspired by [this Missoni dress](https://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/07/Kiki-Layne-The-Old-Guard-Virtual-Press-Tour-Fashion-Dior-Missoni-Fenty-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-5.jpg) from [the backyard Zoom press tour for which Kiki Layne put in _effort_](https://tomandlorenzo.com/2020/07/werq-from-home-kiki-layne-puts-in-the-effort-on-the-old-guard-virtual-press-tour-part-2/) and it is our job to appreciate her. Just imagine a version of this dress Nile wouldn't have to unzip or anything complicated 😏


	2. Chapter 2

Booker is so fucked. His new coworker is Nile "text me in September" Freeman.

_It is not yet September._

Thank fuck that it's Joe at the front desk when she walks in, and Booker happened to be coming out of the stock room when he caught a glimpse of her. The stock room he's currently _not_ hyperventilating in, thank you ever so much. No, he's simply practicing the guided breath work he does at the start of his classes, no yeah he's 100% hyperventilating. Insert more freaking out here.

He rubs a hand over his face, but it just reminds him of doing the exact same goddamn thing after eating her out like his life depended on it.

Breath work. Yeah. In for four, hold for five, out for six. Again.

Once he's got himself together enough that he thinks he can probably speak and maybe play off any blushing as a post-workout flush, he exits the stock room and walks over to reception.

"Ah, Booker, Andy said you'd be welcoming our new recruit!" Joe says. "Nile, it's great to meet you, but I've got to run, my husband will kill me if I don't run by the butcher's before I get home tonight."

Joe is busy signing out of their computer system and doesn't notice his coworker and the new hire staring at each other. (Later, he will claim that he _did_ notice and he thought it would be funnier to leave them floundering.)

Nile is _staring_ at the wall of muscle in front of her, because of course the best sex she's had in years is her new coworker. Possibly one of her new bosses? _Fuck_.

"Ah, hi," Booker says, and he gives her a little wave. She chuckles, and he forces himself not to track how her body moves with it. "I take it you're Freeman?"

"Yeah," she says, and she's smiling but she's clearly nervous. This has got to be so weird for her, and he was _so_ looking forward to texting her in a few weeks. _Fuck_.

"Now that we've, ah, been introduced," he says with an eyebrow quirk, "please let me reassure you that I am not your boss, I'm your coworker. Our boss is currently in line at the city regulatory office with a stack of paperwork and asked me to show you around the place, which I'm now going to do my best to do without making it weird! Can I interest you in a paper cup of lukewarm water cooler water?"

He gestures at the aging water cooler like he's an old-timey gentleman offering a lady his hand down the stairs. It's adorable.

It's a little weird, but it's not creepy weird, and Nile has a good first shift. The job fits into her class schedule really well, and it's better money than most jobs with these hours. Plus, eye candy? God help her.

Later that night, Joe and Nicky get the following in their group thread with Booker: "OH MY FUCKING GOD OUR NEW COWORKER IS THE GODDESS I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO SHUT UP ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO"

Joe laughs into Nicky's neck. He totally called that.

* * *

In another version of this story, there'd be a scene where one of Nile's classes makes her Think Difficult Thoughts about the US military and she cries on Booker's shoulder about it and starts to actually confront what it means for the world and her own soul — oh yeah, and the people of Afghanistan — that she was a Marine.

Maybe it's that same version of this story where Nile slowly pulls apart the threads of how this sweet, unassuming man was once a cokehead corporate lawyer. Married at 20, first kid within a year, they both kept saying "this one is perfect I want another one" until they ended up with a tiny newborn, a 15-month-old, and a toddler hellchild all at once when they were still little more than kids themselves. Kids are expensive and he would do anything for the people he loves: young Sébastien decided that meant making money so his family wouldn't have to worry, but between that first year of law school when their oldest was still an infant, and starting his job at the white shoe firm when his oldest was a demanding toddler and his youngest a newborn he barely knew because there's never any goddamn time, he let the pressure get to him and he became a single-minded dumbass who forgot to actually love his fucking family. So his wife dumped his ass, he went to rehab, relapsed within a week of coming back to work, quit his job, went back to rehab, started MMA training.

There's a version of this story where Nile meets his kids. They love her immediately and ask if she's their new mommy, and that freaks her the fuck out and things are rough between them for a while. Or his kids still do not trust their cokehead father and he gets into yet another shame spiral over it, and Nile has her own shit to be dealing with and tells him they need to back off. "Some people lose their father to a war that I was today years old when I learned we should not have been fighting, Sébastien, I don't know how many times I can repeat myself that you're still alive and you've got all the time you need to earn back your kids' trust." It would hurt, but she would be right, and their story would unfold so, so slowly, a deeper and more tempered beauty in the end.

This version of their story, though?

Yeah, this version of their story finds them all becoming healthy and happy people off-screen, and falling in love off-screen, and Nile becoming a member of Andy's found family off-screen. Even that day at work when Nile and Booker are looking at the gym's class schedule and she gets this look in her eye and tells him, "Next week is gonna be September. If you want, you should text me." Even that happens off-screen. Because life is short and sometimes you want to skip the drama, ignore your responsibilities, eat cake for breakfast and pussy for lunch and stay in bed all day.

* * *

Nile is starting to feel like she has a handle on her new life here. Classes are good, she's staying on top of all the reading, she met some cool people at that mixer for nontraditional students. Her apartment is all the way unpacked. She even inaugurated her new bakeware set with that batch of high-protein breakfast cookies. Yes, she's a gym rat stereotype, but they've got chocolate chips and it's one less thing to think about in the mornings.

She thinks she deserves a treat for all her recent accomplishments, not the least of which is being so respectful of her new coworker.

The new job is perfect for her. It's good money, her boss is _awesome_ — no seriously, that woman is life goals — and she doesn't have to give the stink eye to frat bros to get her turn on any of the equipment at this gym that is paying her to be there instead of the other way around. Joe and his husband Nicky are absolute sweethearts. They had her over for dinner a few weeks ago and within 20 minutes it was like they were old friends.

But holy shit, Sébastien.

He's not there every time she is, and thank God. There is a _salmon ladder_ at her _place of employment_. Nile knows exactly what those shoulders can do and _she does not appreciate the reminder_.

Current Nile is grudgingly appreciative of previous Nile, because that was very smart, pumping the brakes on something that would have been very easy for her to get way too deep into way too fast.

She doesn't need a relationship to complete her. She does need friends, and hobbies, and work that she's proud of, and ambitions, and — she doesn't _need_ a relationship, but God fucking _damnit_ —

She's taking Intro to Accounting and Econ 101, and an art history survey, and a marine biology course, and Intro to Queer Theory. She's getting dinner with a few people from that mixer on Sunday. She's being responsible and she's stretching herself. She's not putting all her eggs in one basket.

This version of the story having all the character growth happen off-screen? Yeah, Nile has a few things to work out.

It's cool, though. Tonight she's going to tell Sébastien she wants him to text her.

* * *

Sébastien is going to fall in love with her if he's not careful.

He's done his best to not make it weird that he's suddenly in a position of some power over this much younger woman who just moved here and has only worked for Andy for a few weeks. After that one time Joe _lied to him_ about how late in the afternoon it had gotten, he's been careful to only use the salmon ladder on weekday mornings or when absolutely necessary to show clients how to use it. He's gone home without a shower a few times because he didn't want to risk any towel mishaps.

He has room in his life for a relationship, but she made it clear that she doesn't, and he's going to respect that.

Doesn't stop him from noticing how sharp her form is, how patient she is with first-time trainees, how she could easily take over for Andy with the ideas that spill from her at their weekly staff meetings. And forgive him, but he's only human, just fucking _look at her_.

So when she leans over his shoulder and tells him that he should text her next Wednesday?

Yeah, he's gonna spend the rest of the week drafting that text message.

* * *

A Sunday afternoon of dog watching in a park? Are you fucking kidding me?

Sébastien knows she has early Monday classes. And she knows he _knows_ she _wants_ him.

But, goddamnit, the sunlight feels good, and he was right that there's a metric fuckton of dogs in this park and they are every single one of them cute as hell, and he makes a damn good honey rosemary lemonade. He tells good stories. He says "yeah?" and "no!" in all the right places when she tells stories.

She recognizes the bisexual panic behind his eyes when he mentions an ex-boyfriend with an air of practiced casual.

"I want your dick in my ass and your fingers in my pussy and after you make me come twice I want you to flip me on my back and let me watch you enjoy fucking me however the fuck you want," she mutters to herself later that night, in her bed by her goddamn self with two fingers deep inside herself and her thumb pressed hard next to but not quite touching her clit, because he _likes_ her and he wants to _get to know her_ and he _doesn't want to go too fast_.

Previous Nile is very smart and also she can go fuck herself. Again, apparently, because tonight? Once was not enough.

* * *

This was their second date, or their third, depending on how you count it. The walking tour of local history turned out to put them on more even footing than either of them expected, because some people are new in town and some people are late for the bus whenever they might otherwise have the opportunity to read those signs.

She offers to show him the prints she just hung up in her new place, and they both know what she means.

She wants to climb him while they're still in the elevator. She wants him to carry her down the hall and across the threshold and toss her into her bed and tear all her clothes off and make this wait _worth it_. But he's talking about this book he just read and he just looks so fucking happy and it would be rude to shut him up and also — wait who was the author?

An entire interminable elevator ride later, he's got his arms wrapped around her and that delicious chest pressed up against her back and they're looking at the one thing she's got hanging up in her newly unpacked apartment, two Amy Sherald prints framed together in what she likes to call The Duality of Bisexual.

"Hey," he says into her ear after they've been standing there a while. "I could stand here looking at these portraits with you all night, but I'm guessing you have other ideas. I have plenty of other ideas too. I just want to be clear first, I really like you, this isn't just sex for me."

She could make a joke about how it's sex _and_ yoga _and_ weight training all in one, but his arms around her have gone tense. Her throat feels tight.

She turns around in his arms and looks up at him. "I want to know you. It's not just sex for me either." She could say that she can imagine herself meeting his sons, and it freaks her the fuck out but also she cannot fucking wait she bets they're adorable and she is absolutely sure that their father is the fucking cutest with them and at the exact same time she is _not_ ready for that any time soon. They both know what's waiting in the wings if this turns out to be a lot more than just sex. No need to say it all out loud just yet.

"So now that we know this isn't _just_ sex," he says, and he scoops her up and collapses back into the couch with her in his lap.

* * *

Did she wear this outfit just to tease him? Because dear God it is _working_. He can alllllllllllmost taste her through these leggings, and that oversized denim shirt looks like one of his own, like she woke up at his place and threw on something she found in his closet. It's making him think forbidden thoughts, like he wants to kiss her cheek and smile softly at her from across the room every day for the rest of his life, he wants to introduce her to his sons and take her to his hometown and fucking take her to a church and—

None of that just yet.

They've been working together for more than a month now. He's got a pretty good idea how flexible she is. He's got a very good idea of how much she likes a challenge.

"How many times do you think you can come tonight and still count this as taking it slow?" He's looking up at her from where he's been mouthing at her pussy through her bright pink leggings.

She _grins_ at him, and her jaw is hanging open in a way that's giving him ideas, but before he can press his thumb to her lower lip and see if she'd like to suck on it, holy _fuck_ her denim shirt doesn't have buttons it has _snaps_ and she's torn it open and tugged it half-way down her arms and he's got to get his mouth on her bare shoulder.

He's wearing button-fly jeans again, and they're a little uncomfortable just now for sure but he knows it'll be so worth it later on when he can last more than a few heaven-sent seconds. In the meantime Nile has sunk down to straddle him and from the sound of it she is _enjoying_ the feel of those buttons.

He lets her get a rhythm going, lets her run her hands up and down his chest until she's whimpering and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Then without any warning whatsoever, his hands are under her ass and he's standing up and he's thrown her over his shoulder and he's got his hands in her waistband and he's tearing her leggings and her panties down her legs.

By the time he's sat back down, she's got a hand over her eyes and an overwhelmed grin on her face. " _Fuck_ you're cute," she says.

"Oh I'm _cute_?" He's grinning too, and he goes in for a kiss while he gets a hand between her legs.

His plans to tease her go right out the window because she's rolling her hips to draw his hand to where she wants it, and she breaks their kiss long enough to say, "fuck me," and how could he possibly refuse her. She sinks down onto his first two fingers and he lets his thumb and ring finger slide up to edge against either side of her clit.

The last time he had his fingers inside her, he was also balancing all her weight on one of his shoulders. Now that he gets to focus entirely on the feel her he is going to _savor_ this.

 _Fuck_ she's already so wet. She gives him one last sloppy kiss before perching up on her knees so that she can sink down on his fingers and pull back up and sink right back down again. He lets her set the pace and the angle, and once she's settled into a rhythm, he starts to curl his fingers against the inside of her pussy. So soft and so strong, just like the rest of her, and _so wet_. With his fingers he can feel every flutter and gasp, he can feel the ridges of her, that one spot that's extra plushy, her folds as she pulls off of him and sinks back down. He wants to get his cock inside of her so fucking bad but he is treasuring every moment of fucking her with his hand.

She's still half-wearing that denim shirt and something that technically counts as a sports bra but can't possibly be practical for the gym. He wants to tear it off with his teeth, and it's thin enough he could probably manage it, but he settles on getting his mouth around one pebbled nipple.

"You're so beautiful, mon étoile," he says into her breasts. "You gonna come for me?"

She whimpers and presses her breasts into his face like she needs _more_. He rolls his tongue around the nipple he's been enjoying, once, twice, and then he leans back and blows cool breath over the damp spot his mouth has left.

"Oh, is there something else you want?" he says. She _cries_ , just once, echoing through her apartment and probably for at least mile in every direction.

The most adorable little crinkle is building between her eyebrows, and he can't stand to tear his eyes away from her face, so he gets the hand that's not currently buried in her pussy up between them to tug at her bra until one breast is free.

He starts to rub her bare nipple between two knuckles just as his thumb and ring finger start to roll her clit between them, and she's still riding up and down on his hand but her rhythm is all over the place. He's got her. This is going to be a sight to behold.

Dear _God_ she is beautiful.

He can feel her pussy start to pulse, and she sinks down onto his fingers _hard_ , once and again and then she's holding there and arching her back and holding her breath and he can feel her orgasm radiate out from deep inside her to her shaking thighs to the little moans that he feels as much as hears.

She seems to freeze right where she was when she started to come, so he holds his hand right there and watches her face as she rides through it. She seems to really like intense pressure right as she comes and for a little while right afterwards, and then she's leaning back just a little but not climbing off of him just yet, and she's gently fluttering around him like her orgasm is echoing through her. He is _fascinated_ and he is committing every moment of this to memory.

How the _fuck_ has he gotten this lucky.

She taps twice at his wrist to signal that she's going to pull off of him, and then she's taking his hand in both of hers and gently massaging his palm, his wrist, his fingers. She licks up the two fingers that he'd had inside her and takes them into her mouth. She looks blissed the fuck out and he will give her what _ever_ she wants.

Eventually she pulls her mouth off his fingers and leans in to peck him on the lips. "Yet again, one of us is overdressed," she says.

"I thought you like this color on me?"

"You look so good in purple, but I want to see that blush."

They manage to get his henley over his head, then she gets distracted running her hands across his chest. He's so hard, but he'd wait hours if she asked. He'd wait decades for her.

A thought occurs to him — he _would_ wait, but she _hasn't_ asked for such extremes of patience — and all of a sudden he's throwing her over his shoulder again so that he's got both hands free to tug down his jeans and boxer briefs, and he steps out of them and out of her living room towards where he thinks he saw her bedroom.

"Oh you are going to _pay_ for this," she says, laughing, and the noise she makes is _otherworldly_ when he tilts his face to plant a big sloppy kiss to her ass cheek.

It's a short trip through her apartment and before she knows it he's flopping her down on her bed. 

Nile wants to try _everything_ with this man. She wants to tie him up and sit on his face, she wants him to fuck her from behind and rub her clit with his balls until she can't scream anymore, she wants to see how hard he can make her come with nipple play alone, she wants to hear every dirty thought he's ever had and then masturbate in front of him while he's not allowed to touch and then she wants him to do to her every filthy thing he's ever wanted to try.

There'll be time for all that.

He's tossed her down onto her bed but he's standing there with his mouth hanging open and his cock bobbing and this _look_ on his face. Like he wants everything all at once and is too overwhelmed to pick one. Like he wants to photograph her as she finally peels this shirt and bra all the way off and lets her legs splay out while she quickly wraps her locs up in the scarf she left here for just this purpose. Like he's catching some potentially very serious feelings.

"Get a condom," she says, pointing behind him to the little pile of foil packets on her dresser.

He tries to maintain eye contact while he rolls the condom down over his cock but he inhales sharply and then he's closing his eyes and slowing down his breathing.

Finally he climbs onto her bed where she has been _so patiently_ waiting for him, and he's got one hand fisted at the base of his cock and the other planted beside her thigh where he's straddling her.

She brings her palm up to his face and says, "Lick."

He does. He runs his tongue up her life line to start, and within a minute her palm, her thumb, and her first two fingers are covered in spit.

He hasn't moved his hand from the base of his cock. He has the most experience of anyone with a dick she's ever been with, but he's not superhuman, so she carefully telegraphs that she's going to get her hand around him.

The _noise_ he makes when she finally cups her hand over the head of his cock makes her pussy flutter.

They kiss at each other slowly as she rubs her hand over the head of his cock. When he starts to kiss across her shoulder she looks down and grins because he looks _so good_ in purple. "Ma villane," he mutters into her skin.

"Fuck me," she says.

He kisses her down into the sheets and runs his free hand from just to the side of her breast — without touching, no _fair_ — down to her thigh where he's still straddling her. He takes his sweet time getting his knees between her thighs and pulling her legs up around his waist and he's too far away for her to do more than run her fingertips along that gorgeous line of his shoulders.

And then he is pressing his cock into her so fucking slowly she thinks she is going to scream.

It's like a fucking _Olympic event_ how slowly he is sliding into her and God _damn_ he feels good but, "Sébastien, please—"

He opens his eyes but _he stills the slide of his cock_ and he's taking a long, deep breath and just drinking in the sight of her. _Fuck_ she adores how he looks at her.

They get lost in looking at each other for a long moment. Without warning Nile's pussy clenches around him, once, then twice, and then he's leaning down into her face and sliding the rest of the way home and he is _pounding into her_ and it's all she can do to clutch at his back and try to keep up with their roll of hips.

Some-fucking-how he's keeping himself upright balanced on one forearm as he fucks her with a slow ferocity that makes her feel like he's devouring her and not the other way around.

He's snaking his other hand down her belly, and suddenly he's resting the heel of his palm SO CLOSE TO HER CLIT BUT NOT ACTUALLY TOUCHING IT WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK and she can tell he's starting to chase his pleasure because his pace gets choppier and _yes_ his hand has slid down just enough and that plushy spot where his thumb meets his palm is right on her clit fuck that feels amazing if he stays right there if he stays _right there_ —

 _God_ she feels so good her pussy is God and he's in heaven and all he can think about is everywhere that he's touching her, she is _so wet_ and she's that wet _because of him_ and she's letting him revel in the beautiful mess they've made and he can feel his balls tightening up and she feels like silk and steel and _GOD DAMN_ he's coming like a punch of air out of his lungs.

He stays the night at her place.

* * *

"Team meeting!" Andy shouts, and her employees gather around. "Ok! Now that you two are fucking — excuse me, dating," and with a cackle directed at Booker, " _courting_ , you nerd — a reminder of our HR policy. Practice consent, including the consent of third parties who might not want to walk in on things in their place of business, if anyone breaks anyone else's heart there may be vengeance by single combat but only in Studio B with the door locked and with no students anywhere on premises, and always obey the Word of God: CLEAN THE EQUIPMENT AFTER YOU USE IT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prints hanging on Nile's wall are ["Varsity Girl" and "A clear unspoken granted magic" by Amy Sherald](https://www.widewalls.ch/magazine/amy-sherald-contemporary-art-museum-st-louis).
> 
> My enduring gratitude to [highlightcity159](https://highlightcity159.tumblr.com/) for teaching me about French endearments. Mon étoile means my star and ma villane means my naughty one. Go check out [her fire Booker/Nile porn with feelings "Show me somethin' natural"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964109).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary. Booker gives Nile a strap-on. Nile gives Booker the gift of pegging.

The first time they fuck in their workplace takes some preparation. Booker gets it all set up, just tells Nile to be ready to stay late after work next Wednesday.

"Joe, my friend, my brother, you would not deny Nile a celebration of our two-month anniversary in the manner to which she is accustomed?"

Joe throws a towel at him. "I will do this for you, but in exchange you never get to make fun of me for my poetry ever again in our entire fucking lives. Two-month anniversary my ass, you unfathomable dweeb."

Joe invites Andy and her wife Quynh out for a double date with him and Nicky, and he pointedly does not think about how heavily Studio B is going to smell of cleaning product on the other side of whatever Booker's got planned.

* * *

Studio B? It has mirrors.

Sure, it also has the best soundproofing, that's also relevant. But it has _mirrors_.

Nile's definitely thought about it. When Sébastien asked her if she'd like to stay late after work with him, she was hoping something like this was what he had in mind.

 _Fuck_ but her brain shorts out when they finally lock the front door for the night and he pulls her into his arms and whispers in her ear a few things he thought she might like to try.

They're limiting themselves to just two nights a week to see each other outside of work. Nile has a lot of homework to do, and new friends to make, and fantasies to cook up all by herself in her cold and lonely bed because once again Previous Nile is very smart but very, very mean.

Sébastien is many things. Beautiful, considerate, darkly funny once you get to know him, just a little old-fashioned, strong — like holy _fuck_ he is strong. When Nile talks to him about school, she always feels like he's actually interested in what she has to say, and from what she's seen of him with their coworkers and a few of his other friends she's met so far, it's not just her. He likes for the people around him to feel heard and cared for.

He is also, uh, _creative_.

Which is how they end up naked in Studio B with Sébastien sitting on an exercise ball while Nile bounces up and down on his dick and enjoys the fuck out of how firm his abs are like this. If she didn't know him better she would swear he's showing off. Instead she is just fucking— _swearing_ —

Dear _God_ this was a good idea. She looks so fucking beautiful like this with her head thrown back and her teeth digging into her lower lip and that little wrinkle between her eyebrows. He _loves_ that little wrinkle between her eyebrows. And her grip on the back of his neck, just above where his shoulders lean against the mirror to balance them, it feels like she's holding his soul in the palm of her hand.

He's never gonna be able to come while he has to focus on keeping them both upright, but that's half the fun. He _adores_ watching her enjoy herself.

The point of trying this in Studio B was to be able to see how her back arches and how her ass flexes and all the other ways her body shows how she's feeling. But now that they're here, he can't take his eyes off her face.

She's starting to— God, she's starting to _whimper_. He digs his fingers tighter into her hips and watches as her eyes squeeze shut and every muscle in her body goes taut. He can feel her heartbeat around his cock as she comes.

When she opens her eyes again, he gently tumbles them down onto the mat he'd spread out for just this purpose.

 _Fuck_ how did she get so lucky? She feels like she's floating in the rafters for all her body is lying boneless and sweaty on this mat on the studio floor.

As Nile starts to get a grip on reality again, she notices Sébastien is still hard but he's pulling out of her and stretching out next to her.

"Cuddling already?" she says.

"I need a minute," he says with that dopey smile she can't get enough of.

She rolls onto her side so she can kiss him. His lips are so soft.

They make out like teenagers for what feels like a hilariously long time given the very grown-up sex they just had. His legs have got to be sore as fuck after balancing both of them for so long and she hopes he feels her appreciation as she runs her hand up and down his thigh.

Before too long he's more gasping into her mouth than kissing her and she decides he's had enough of a break. "Hey," she says, "you mind if I do all the work for once?"

The look he gives her is so hungry she half-expects him to pick her back up and fuck her against that mirrored wall. But she's glad he doesn't. It's her turn.

"Be my guest, ma reine," he says. "Put me where you want me."

She slides one hand to the center of his chest to push him onto his back and he goes like all he wants in the world is for her to guide him. He's still so hard against her thigh, and wearing a condom for that long can't be comfortable.

Her bag is within arm's reach — she thought it might come in handy when they needed water, but this is even better, because she can grab the little bottle of her favorite lube while she's still straddling him. She lets her ass cheek rub up against his cock a few times as she leans over to reach for the lube, but they haven't even talked about kink yet let alone negotiated anything, so she stops herself before it might start to hurt.

She takes her damn time squirting a nice big dollop of it into her hand, though.

His heavy breathing is turning to gasps and she's ready to get him back inside her. So she leans down to kiss him, deep and filthy and maybe just a little bit distracting, and the sharp way he gasps into her mouth when she gets her lubed-up hand on his cock tells her she hit the mark.

She sinks down onto him all at once and his balls shudder up against her ass with the force of it. She rests her slicked-up hand just below his belly button as gently as she can manage while she's balancing on top of him, and she leans down to whisper in his ear, "I've got you. Let me take care of you."

He growls into her neck as she starts to move just a little bit up and down his cock, clenching her pussy around him as she goes.

It's hard for her not to get lost in how he feels inside and underneath her. She could definitely come again, and fast — or slow, just from the feel of the head of his cock dragging up and down inside her. He's so _solid_ and the way he _trusts_ her is so hot and—

She realizes his hands are scrabbling at her hips like he wants to paw at her but can't hold a coherent thought long enough to make it happen. So she takes one of his big, warm hands and holds it up to her breast with her own.

They're both pulling at her nipple and smearing the remains of the lube all over her breast. Sébastien's eyes are half-closed and his blissed out little smile is punctuated with the occasional groan and he is a _joy_ to watch like this.

She's bouncing up and down the full length of him now, squeezing every time she pulls up, slowing her pace just a little every time she sinks back down. She starts to rub two knuckles against her nipple because she's getting close again and she wants to just come already so she can focus on him, and he notices and—

"Oh—" he _growls_ , "ma minou," he mumbles, "mon désir, _oh_ —"

Her orgasm shudders through her and floats away as he paws at her other breast and mutters and whimpers and _fuck_ she could come again just _listening_ to him but it is his goddamn turn already and she wants to hear him lose his mind. She shortens her strokes and imagines rolling her tongue just under the head of his cock as she squeezes around him.

She's going to remember for a long time how his shout reverberates through the room.

They lay there for a _while_ before either of them even thinks about getting up to grab the cleaning supplies.

* * *

Joe would like the record to reflect a small but very important moment in this budding relationship, if we'll allow him to briefly interrupt our porn.

Andy works out in her own gym, go figure, and she could require her employees to spot her or at least ask whoever's around for a spot like any normal gym-goer, but she likes to pretend she's immortal or some shit.

Free weights and reception are all one big room, only delineated by the change in flooring, and what somebody says in one space is audible in the other. Andy knows this, because it's her gym, she set it up that way.

Mid-afternoon is usually slow. She hasn't gotten any alerts from the city in the last few days. Booker's on the salmon ladder, but Joe's walking around tidying up the free weights and can dash to reception if anybody comes in, so Andy takes the opportunity to do her bench presses.

Andy is on her third set when the doorbell chimes. Her team's got it, no need to look up.

"Sébastien!" comes out in a half-gasp from whoever just joined them.

_What._

Andy only knows that's Booker's real name because she is his boss and the goddamn paperwork requires such things. She looks up to see who knows his legal name and would say it like _that_ and holy shit—

Andy almost drops the weight bar on her face.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" says Joe from above her as he offers a much-needed spot. Behind him Andy can see Nile might also need a spotter after catching an eyeful of _Sébastien_ on the salmon ladder.

"Wait—" Now that she's not going to be murdered by her own gym equipment, Andy lets her face light up in an electric grin. "Joe, I am a _genius_. This is the best hiring decision I've ever made."

* * *

"Two-month anniversary" is a made-up holiday for purposes of enlisting Joe's help in securing Studio B. One-year anniversary, however? That shit is a big deal.

Booker is so in love with this woman his mind boggles just to think of it. Now that he is no longer allowed to make fun of Joe for his poetry, he could probably enlist his help to put into words how he feels about Nile. But he knows her. Fuck, he _knows_ her. A year is such a long time and yet hardly any time at all and he can't wait to keep learning new things about her every day for the rest of their lives.

One thing he knows about Nile Freeman is a soft hand on her skin and a warm look into her eyes means more to her than any poetry.

So for their first anniversary, he offers to take her shopping for a strap-on.

Nile's heart is racing as they go into the store. She's used a strap-on with previous partners a handful of times, but always receiving. It always looked— fun. Intimidating. 

She remembers the SpareParts harness from that girl she was seeing for a little while before she enlisted. She meant to do some research before they got here, so she'd be prepared, so it would be just like all the other times they've—

"Hey," Sébastien says in her ear. She realizes he's squeezing her hand too. "I get nervous about stuff sometimes too. Just say the word if you want to go."

 _Fuck_ she loves him. And now that she's through the door, she's looking around, and she's starting to get _ideas_. "Nah, mon loup," she says with a growing smile. "I'm good."

An hour later they go home with the harness she remembers, which is still very popular after the better part of a decade, and not one, but _two_ dildos.

Well, three, depending on how you count. One of them is double-ended.

There's no rush, they have all weekend — hell, they have the rest of their lives, if they both want. They take their new things out of the packages, hand-wash the dildos, and throw the harness in the laundry. Then they cook dinner together, they talk about the novel they're both reading that Nile is a chapter ahead of Sébastien in because it's summer and she's temporarily free of required reading, they have a nice evening.

He's looking at her like she's dessert.

She lets the conversation go silent for a minute, smirking at him, almost daring him to say it first. Then finally she says, "Let's start simple. How would you like to help me put my dick on and then blow me?"

"I would love that, mon étoile."

And then they both burst out laughing and race each other to her bedroom where they laid out their new toys. Sébastien wins, and Nile wraps her arms around his waist when she catches up.

"Something new for both of us, eh?" he says as he picks up the harness. "Before I help you out of those clothes, how about I make sure what goes where?"

Nile caught him watching a YouTube video about this harness when she came out of the bathroom a little while ago. So she reaches a hand out to where the front of the harness is dangling in front of both of them, she runs her first two fingers through the folds of fabric that will cover the base of the dildo, and she pushes her fingers through the ring at the front.

He snorts, but it's more like a moan, and then he's dropped the harness and he's turning around in her arms and he's leaning down to kiss her. She flings the harness onto the bed, where it will still be when they're good and ready for it.

He crowds her into her dresser and starts to kiss his way down her neck and then down the scoop neck of her jumpsuit. He doesn't know what she's wearing under it, but Nile does. This is going to be fun.

She soaks up the feel of his hands all over her. She hopes he understands as she runs her hands all over him that this is the best way she knows to tell him how she feels about him. And _damn_ , she's never going to get tired of these shoulders.

When he starts to tease at the zipper running down her back, she puts her hand over his and says, "You first."

She hops up to sit on the dresser, but before he can step back and put on a show for her, she grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him to her. She kisses him, nibbles at his bottom lip, runs her hands down his back and then under his shirt and back up to those shoulders. She sucks on his tongue like he's about to suck on her new dick and he moans into her mouth.

He's starting to rut up into her thigh, but there will be time for that later, so she breaks the kiss and tugs his shirt up over his head. It tousles his hair and she's tempted to run her fingers through it, put it back into place, maybe mess it up a little more. But it's time to get out of this jumpsuit already, and she wants him naked by the time he takes it off of her.

"Take your belt off," she says. He does. He sets the belt beside her on the dresser and she takes the opportunity to run her hands down his chest. She loves the little spray of hair down his belly.

He's biting his lower lip again and it's so cute she can't help but pull him in for another kiss. One deep, long, filthy kiss, then she's pushing him away with a palm on his chest, dragging her fingers down, popping the button, unzipping his jeans.

The longer she's got her hands on his bare chest the more her patience wears thin. Whatever nerves got to her at the store earlier are long gone now. "Get your pants off," she tells him, "and then get back on me."

He does.

He's just a _touch_ slower than she wants, dragging that zipper down her back, but that's exactly how she wants it. His _ungh_ when he realizes she's wearing the same balconette from that first night they met moves through her like lightning. She can feel her pulse throbbing all over, across her throat, high in her cheeks, down her arms— and between her legs, where she's starting to make a mess of this jumpsuit she _really_ needs to get out of already.

Just as he's about to get his mouth around one newly freed nipple, she takes his face in both her hands, and he pauses to look up at her. She's come from nipple play alone more than once at this point, and she's starting to wonder how long it would take her to come just from the _looks_ he gives her.

She moves to stand up from the dresser and he helps with a hand on her back. Once she's standing, her jumpsuit falls the rest of the way to the floor, and he falls to his knees in front of her because she's not wearing panties.

She thought this might be how he reacted. She gets a hand in his hair and enjoys the feel of his hands and tongue roaming across her belly and ass and thighs.

But she's got hardwood floors, and he's in good shape but he's gonna be 40 next year and she's got too many plans for this man to let him injure his knees. So she tugs at his hair until he looks up at her again. "You ready to help me get dressed?" she says, and he nods. "Go get my dick, sweetheart. And a pillow if you think you might want to get back on your knees, ok?"

"So thoughtful," he says with a smirk, and then he pecks her on the mouth before going to do as she asked.

Nile watches him puzzle through putting the dildo through the ring from across the room, and when he figures it out and their eyes meet, they realize they've both been biting their bottom lips. She laughs, and he rushes over to kiss her, and the dildo is pressing awkwardly into her shoulder blade because he's too busy kissing her to think about what's in his hands.

She loves him so goddamn much.

He seems to remember his mission all of a sudden, and his kiss turns possessive and then it's gone because he's sinking back down to his knees. Yes, on a pillow, but she barely notices because he's tapping at her ankle to step into the harness, and then her other ankle, and then he's tugging the nylon up her legs and pulling apart the velcro and _oh_ —

The base of the dildo presses right up against her clit as he secures the harness around her waist and tightens the straps around her ass. _Fuck_ Nile wasn't prepared for just how _good_ this feels.

"Good?" he asks, and all she can do is nod. "Good," he says, and he's grinning, and then he's not grinning anymore because he is _licking the shaft of the silicone cock that is pressed right up against her clit_.

" _Fuck_ " she whines, and it's high-pitched and she sounds more wrecked than she has any right to be when they've just gotten started, but _dear God_ —

He chuckles like he knew this was exactly how this was going to go. Maybe he did. He _knows_ her. The mortifying ordeal of being known is _worth it_.

And then _he is chuckling while he pulls her dick into his mouth and the vibration is going right through her clit and into her very soul_.

Nile clutches at the dresser tight with both hands. She doesn't think she can _think_ right now, let alone be careful not to tug his hair too tight. She does manage to open her eyes — she'd squeezed them shut without meaning to, and she wants to _watch_.

She knows he's done this before but not a damn thing in the universe could've prepared her for the sight of him gripping her hips and gliding his mouth up and down her cock. His jaw is loose and his eyes are half-lidded and he's _moaning_ and holy _fuck_ he's taken the dildo all the way down his throat and _he is nuzzling just above her clit through the harness and are you fucking kidding me dear GOD how the fuck did she ever get this goddamn lucky oh my GOD stay RIGHT THERE KEEP DOING THAT_ —

By the time she has any sense of what's happening around her again, she thinks she hears him chuckling as he pulls his mouth off of the dildo.

"Hey, you ok?" he says softly, and when she looks down at him she sees the eyebrow crinkle that means he's worried.

She runs a hand gently through his hair. "I love you so fucking much," she says. "I think my soul left my body for a minute there."

"How about I get you on your back," he says with a grin. "Let you recover?"

"So thoughtful," she says. He picks her up, but mindful of potential lightheadedness, he does not toss her over her shoulder in the fireman's carry that's now a favorite for them. He's so gentle when he lays her down on her bed.

She kisses him like it's the only thing in the world she can think of to do. Maybe it is. The whole world has melted down to just their two bodies where they're pressed up against each other here in this bed.

She can only imagine he was hard as a rock earlier, the _noises_ he was making as he sucked on the strap-on, but he's only human and he'd gone soft by the time he got her onto the bed. He's starting to harden back up now, though, and he feels so good dragging that velvety sensitive skin across her thigh.

Is she coordinated enough to drag one hand down from his shoulder to his ass while she smoothly paws around the bed for the lube with her other hand? Not at the moment, no. But that's the beauty of this anniversary business — she can be awkward as hell in bed one minute and go right back to smooth and confident and _ma desse du séxe_ the next and he won't bat an eye. Unless one of them giggles and suddenly they're laughing into each other's skin and it's a whole different kind of perfect.

"Babe, any idea where the lube is?" she asks into the side of his neck where she's been kissing him.

"Ah—" He looks up, twists around to scout for it, and then he realizes what she means and turns back around to smirk at her. "Does that mean you're ready for round two?"

"Depends on how fast you find the lube," she teases.

The bottle, and a box of nitrile gloves, are sitting where he'd put them hours ago and then forgot all about. He grabs them both and offers her the box with a "Mademoiselle," like he's an old-timey gentleman offering her a handkerchief.

She grins as she snatches a glove and the bottle of lube. "Hmm," she says, mostly to herself, but to let him know she's about to have a question for him. Once he's put the box away and laid back next to her, she says, nonchalant, "I think I'm ready to get my hands on you, but I'm not sure I'm ready to get off my back just yet. You want to ride my hand or should I let you get yourself ready?"

He huffs, jaw hanging open like he's ready to get his mouth on her dick again, and then he's burying his face in her ribs with a moan. "I love you so fucking much," he says into her belly. The back of his neck is bright red. She runs her fingers through his hair until he's ready to choose his adventure.

For all that he is _creative_ in bed, sometimes he can't seem to form the words for what he has in mind. She can relate. So when he takes her hand from the back of his neck and runs his tongue across the pads of her first two fingers, she feels her pussy twitch.

She lets him mouth at her fingers for just a minute, and then she's running her thumb against his lip, and then she's kissing him. She finds she _is_ coordinated enough to get a glove on while they kiss, while he's kneeling in her lap and dragging his hands up and down her back and trying not to rub his leaking cock against her belly. She is going to _wreck_ him.

His breath hitches when he hears her pop open the cap on the bottle of lube. She kisses him one last time, and then she's squeezed a generous dollop onto her fingers and set aside the bottle and her clean hand is pushing his chest back so he'll sit up on his knees where she wants him.

They've done this before, but they haven't done the thing that's coming next, and it makes the whole thing feel brand new. Nile's still wearing the strap but she loosened it once she came down from her orgasm enough to think again, so it's flopped down onto her thigh, out of the way for now but ready to go when she is.

She's already getting wet again and she hasn't even gotten her fingers in him yet. Which reminds her.

 _Fuck_ but her favorite part of this is the noise he makes when the cold lube first touches his rim. She rubs her fingers slowly around his hole, watching his face for a sign of how he might want this.

Oh, there goes _that_ eyebrow furrow. She pauses where she's been circling, digs the pads of her fingers just a little bit into the spot where they've landed against his rim, and then she releases that pressure and slips both fingers inside as far as they'll comfortably go.

" _Fuck_ ," he says, and he falls half-way on top of her, bracing himself on his fists planted on either side of her head.

Her locs are piled atop her head in a scarf and somehow he has the wherewithal to lean down and press a few kisses to her hair, but then she crooks her fingers inside him and he's _keening_.

She fucks her fingers in and out of him, slow and firm, curling her fingers just enough to hear more of those delicious moans but not enough to spoil the main course. He's too tall, she can't see his face like this. She _can_ , however, get her mouth on a nipple.

His tits aren't as sensitive as hers but they are a joy to get her mouth on.

If her dick weren't silicone it might be pressing up into his ass cheek by now. She is _so wet_. She _loves_ that he trusts her with this, with his heart, with his body, with the noises he only makes when she presses against his prostate.

"Mon loup," she says around a mouthful of his pec, "you ready for this?"

" _Oui_ ," he says, or maybe it's, " _Please_." He sounds half-wrecked already, which is exactly where she wants him.

She drags her fingers across his prostate and down to his rim one last time, and then she's pulled out of him and she's tapping his side with her clean hand to signal him to sit up.

God _damn_ he is beautiful like this. His hair is a mess and he's flushed and glassy-eyed and the way his mouth is hanging open is _filthy_ and she loves him so fucking much.

She pulls the glove off with a snap that draws him out of his reverie. "Get on your back," she says. "I want to see you when I fuck you." He runs a hand over his face and _fuck_ she is so wet.

Once he's situated on his back, there's the matter of her dick to attend to. She snorts down at the ridiculous thing. A little part of her is a 14-year-old who can think of nothing but sword fighting. But the other 99.97% of her is a grown-ass adult whose partner has started to kiss across her shoulder because he is _patiently waiting for her to fuck him already, "Please, mon désir, I need you."_

Nile runs a hand under where the harness is resting against her, skimming over her clit and into the absolute mess of wetness, she is the equivalent of hard as steel and the next time they do this they are using the double-ended one of these holy shit.

Sébastien whimpers once he realizes what she's doing, and then it seems to occur to him that he _can_ be a pillow princess for the moment but he doesn't have to be if he doesn't want to, and he's reaching for the lube and squeezing some into his hand and wrapping his palm around Nile's cock hanging just below where she's fingering herself.

She can't feel the warmth of his hand around the silicone, but she knows it's there, and the visual is _exceptional_.

And suddenly she can't wait any longer. She slips her hand back out from under the harness and taps at Sébastien's wrist. He groans at being asked to release her dick, but he knows what's coming next, and he takes the moment to get nice and comfy on his back with his arms behind his head.

Nile takes hold of the dildo and pulls it up so that the base is resting _just above_ her clit. And then she's securing the harness around her waist and turning over to settle between Sébastien's splayed knees.

Holy _FUCK_ there is nothing in the _world_ like the feeling of resting this dildo against his hole while it's up right next to her clit like that _dear God_ how the everloving _fuck_ have they waited so long to do this.

"Hey," she says, and they smile at each other. And then she presses inside him.

"Oh—" she gasps. " _Fuck_ , is this—?"

She's bracing herself on her forearms and somehow her brain flashes back to their two-month "anniversary" because her abs are going to be _killing her_ tomorrow but it's going to be so fucking worth it. He's looking up at her with unfiltered adoration and he nods and tilts his hips and she realizes this must be what he feels like every time he fucks her.

How the _fuck_ does he give her what she's trying to give him? She feels like she's holding the entire world in her hands. Her nipples are on fire and she is _so fucking wet_ and she can feel her pulse so intensely through her clit that she wouldn't be surprised if he could feel it on the other end of her cock. And he is spread out underneath her with wonder and trust and heat in his eyes and she cannot fucking stand it.

She takes a deep breath and starts to move her hips.

She can't feel what the silicone is feeling. She can only hear his grunts and whimpers and see the hitch in his brows and the quirk of his mouth. She can't even feel his hands on her because he has taken the invitation to be pegged and run with it all the way to laying back and letting her do allllllllll the work.

She knows what she likes when he fucks her, and she knows what he likes when she fingers him. She sure as shit knows what her clit is _begging_ her to do right the _fuck_ now.

"Tell me if you need me to ease up, ok?" she says, and he leans up to kiss her.

"You feel so damn good, ma foi," he says. "Fuck me however you want. I want to see you enjoy me." Which she says to him all the time. Now she knows why he gets that _look_ in his eye when she does.

She sets a pace like a heartbeat, sliding half-way out and back in, tilting her hips _just so_ to chase that feeling when the edge of the base of the dildo presses down _so close to her clit what the FUCK_ , and the angle must be working for him too because he is panting and he's got one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her ass and he's not trying to move her he's just resting his hand on her ass right where she knows he could dig his fingers in and _push her right where he wants her_ but she's already _there_ holy fuck she is _there_ she is _coming inside him dear GOD her soul is leaving her body but he's got a hand on the back of her neck holding her together and she keeps rocking into him until she **cannot fucking stand it** anymore so she re-balances on one forearm so she can tug the harness away from her clit without breaking her rhythm and he is making **the most unbelievable noises** and_—

—

—

—

He splatters across both of them and it is the hottest thing Nile has ever seen in her entire fucking life.

She sits back on her heels so she can tear at the velcro and loosen the harness and guide her cock out of him. He moans at the loss and his hands are all over her and pushing the harness down her legs enough to be out of the way and pulling her up to rest her face against his shoulder.

"I love you," he says, " _so fucking much_."

They lay there for who the fuck knows how long, just enjoying the feel of their hearts beating next to each other.

"Mon loup?" Nile says into his neck eventually. "One more thing."

"Oh yes, what's that?" he says in a sleepy rumble.

"Clean the equipment after you use it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most personal thing I have ever written I cannot believe I published this on the internet, if you recognize sex you have had in any part of this fic and you think it's because you have had sex with _me_ please look away and block me and let us never speak of this.
> 
> However.
> 
> I will not be having sex of any kind until there is a vaccine for a certain godforsaken virus, ugh, and now that this unexpected porn opus is complete and I've also written all the sex for my big WIP that also has like a plot and stuff, I'm just a nonbinary person, standing in front of a fandom, asking y'all to send me sexy prompts for Book of Nile. [Come yell at me on tumblr!](https://nevermindirah.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PS the SpareParts Joque harness is great, 11/10, should you be so fortunate as to have a sexual partner during these times of touch-starvation due to plague.
> 
> PPS additional French:  
> ma reine = my queen  
> ma minou = my kitty, yes like that apparently  
> mon désir = my desire  
> mon loup = my wolf  
> mon étoile = my star  
> ma desse du séxe = my sex goddess  
> ma foi = my faith


End file.
